Christmas Once Again
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! To celebrate, a series of Christmas related ficlets. rating is just playing it safe. Enjoy everything, and review, cause I can't fix what i don't know. Enjoy my foray into holiday writing.


First in a series of Christmas related fics. Some will include my Crossover character, Angela McKeaten, but most are core-character related. None of the lyrics are mine, they belong to the spirit of the season, which we need to share more than once a year.

Happy Holidays, everyone!!

Ch. 1

_I'll be home for Christmas_

The snow was falling softly in the village of Godric's Hollow. The sun was just starting to rise, looking like melted butter on a fluffy mound of mashed potatoes. It was the kind of weather that made you feel happy that Christmas was coming. Unless you were Lily Evans-Potter. Currently, the wife of James Potter was staring sadly at her husband. "James, you _can't_ go. It's Christmas. Please. Just tell Dumbledore… tell him you're spending time with Sirius or something." James's hazel eyes were pained, even his usually ruffled black hair seemed to deflate. "Lily… Sirius is coming with me." James took his wife's hands. "Lily, I _do_ want to stay. Believe me, I want nothing more than to stay with you."

"Then stay," Lily said, her green eyes brimming with tears. James pulled her into a hug. "It'll be just a few days, Lils. I'll be back by Christmas, I promise." Lily nodded, throwing her arms around James's neck. "Come home safe, James. For me… and your baby." James pulled back quickly, his eyes sparkling. "You're pregnant? Really?"

"Yes, James. Really." James laughed, as he picked Lily up and spun her around. "Lily, this is wonderful!" He stopped. "Lily, I promise, I will be as careful as possible. I will return. Christmas. I swear." Lily nodded. "I know you will." James pulled away. "I'm going to… get ready. I love you, Lily."

"I love you, too, James." James turned and went upstairs.

---------------------

James and Sirius Black were hunched against the side of a wall in a dungeon. Sirius looked around the side, and saw that it was clear. "I think we're good, Prongs." We've got a few hours." Sirius looked at James who was oddly quiet. "James?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Sirius." Sirius pulled James to a sitting room and the two sat down. "Lily's pregnant," James said as soon as they sat down. Sirius looked surprised. "No kidding. Way to go, mate." James suddenly stood up and began pacing. "She didn't want me to come on this little information gathering. And after what she said… Sirius, I don't want to be here. I keep thinking about Lily, and how much it took to get her, and now that she's carrying… I'm wishing Dumbledore had never talked me into joining the Order."

To that, Sirius had no reply.

---------------------

The house felt lonely as Lily finished decorating the tree. She reached in for the last few ornaments when she saw a small package on the couch. Sitting down, she opened it and pulled out an ornament. It was the head of a stag holding a painted lily in its mouth. Lily held the ornament in her hands, and as the music on the radio started, she began to cry.

_Bells will be ringing the sad, sad news  
_

_Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
_

_My baby's gone I have no friends  
_

_To wish me greetings once again  
_

Wiping her eyes, Lily stood up and hung James's gift next to the ornament he gave her last year, a great horned owl, with out-stretched wings. Ever since their 6th year, he gave her an ornament every Christmas. Lily smiled and stroked her still flat belly. The child would be a boy, she knew it. With her eyes and nose, but otherwise looking just like James. She couldn't wait to see him. She just prayed that James would be there to see his son as well.

_Choirs will be singing "silent night"  
_

_Christmas carols by candlelight  
_

_Please come home for Christmas,  
_

_Please come home for Christmas  
_

_If not for Christmas, by New Year's night_

Lily looked out the window and sighed. It was snowing again. She remembered in 6th year when she was taking a walk with James and Sirius hit him from behind with a snowball. She laughed, remembering as James looked around for the thrower and instead being plowed into the snow by an over-excited Sirius in dog form. Lily was pulled out of her reminiscing by the phone ringing. She went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Potter residence."

"Hello, Tiger," said a deep male voice on the other line. "Daddy!" Lily's sad expression cheered up at her father's voice. "I heard James was away. Thought you might like to talk to someone." Lily smiled. "I did, thanks. How are you doing? You know, without Mum?"

"I'm doing fine. Really. Now don't worry about James. He'll be fine."

"I know, daddy."

"He's a good man, Lillian. I don't even think I could love you as much as he does." Lily smiled, knowing just how much the two most important men in her life loved her. "Thanks, Daddy."

"And, Lily. Call me anytime. I miss hearing from you." Lily smiled. "I will. I really love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Lily. Take care. Bye." Lily said good-bye and hung up.

_Friends and relations send salutations  
_

_Sure as the stars shine above  
_

_For this is Christmas, yes, Christmas my dear  
_

_It's the time of year to be with the one you love_

Lily had just started getting ready for bed when she heard the doorbell ring. She threw a robe over her nightgown and slid on her golden snitch slippers, another gift from James, and hurried downstairs. She opened the front door and stared at the person standing there. "I don't believe…" She stepped back as the man entered, holding a bouquet of painted lilies. "J-James?"

_So won't you tell me you'll never more roam  
_

_Christmas and New Year's will find you home  
_

_There'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
_

_And I'll be happy, happy, once again_

James Potter flashed the grin that always made lily's knees go weak and held out the flowers. "It's me. Sirius said that he would handle reconnaissance missions from here on out; I'm on local duty, and as for Dumbledore, well… I left him a note saying that I am off of active duty to have a family. I'm home, Lily. And I'm not going anywhere." She took the lilies and set them on the foyer table. "James…"

"I don't care about Voldemort, Lily. If I go and I'm here protecting you and our baby… I'll die a happy man." Lily threw herself into James's arms. "And I'll be happy as long as you're here with me." She kissed him long and deeply. "Merry Christmas, James." James looked at her. "Merry Christmas, Lily. And out of curiosity- not that I didn't enjoy it, but what was that kiss for?" Lily flicked her eyes up. James did likewise and smiled. "Mistletoe," he managed to say before Lily pulled him to the living room sofa. There, they made Christmas love before a window of falling snow.

THE END


End file.
